Time Jump
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Emily disappeared after CeCe unmasked herself as A. Emily returns back home after 5 long years in the Military to start a new life, but her life will take a wrong turn when somebody from her past comes back. G!p Emily don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Time Jump – Emily disappeared after CeCe unmasked herself as A. Emily returns back home after 5 long years in the Military to start a new life, but her life will take a wrong turn when somebody from her past comes back. G!p Emily don't like Don't read.

A/N I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters. All belong to ABC Family. Also PLL takes place in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. Rosewood is too small for some action.

Chapter 1

Emily's POV

I step off of the plane here in Florida, it's been a while since I've been back here. The last time I was here my friends and I found out that Alison's sister was A, out of All people CeCe was A, and she transitioned herself into a girl, I don't have a problem with that. My life has been so fucked up because everytime I had a girlfriend or was about to get one CeCe fucked it up. Sometimes I feel like I can't never find the woman for me, I just don't understand why I can never find the love of my life. Alison and I our shit is complicated, we had sex the night she said sorry Paige, Maya died because of that stalker from true north, Samara left me because I gave Zoe my number, Paige left for California, Talia well she was still married and thought that I was an experiment, then Sara that fucking bitch, if I see her my bullets are going right through her chest. Bitch ran up my goddamn water bill. Anyway, I walk to this small shop that has food and drinks.

"Can I get a water and a hotdog please?" I asked the clerk at the desk.

"Sure thing." She nods preparing my stuff for me, she's cute.

"How are you?" I asked her nicely.

"I'm good, what about you soldier?" She smiles at me giving me my food.

"I can't complain, I'm alive and healthy." I say giving her a 20 dollar bill.

"Thank you for protecting us. Lord knows we need it." She says handing me my change.

"You're welcome, keep up the good work." I put five dollars into her tip jar, she smiles at me.

"Wait. Look, give me a call sometime." She hands me a piece of paper with her number on it.

"I will." I say to her putting the piece of paper into my pocket. I wave at her heading outside to catch a cab. I step into the cab and eat my food, damn this hotdog is good. I drink my water to wash down the hotdog. I relax and enjoy the ride until he comes to a stop in front of my mom's house. Damn, I'd at least thought my mom would've moved. This house brings back some fucked up memories. I step out of the cab paying the man.

"Thanks for protecting us." He says saluting at me.

"You're welcome." I salute back at him smiling. I take my back out of the trunk of the car and towards my mom's house. I step onto the porch ringing the doorbell. I hear her footsteps coming closer to the door. I hear the door open, and she's standing there in shock.

"Emily?" She asked with tears forming into her eyes, I give her a small smile.

"Hey ma." I say to her.

"Oh my god honey." She hugs me tightly not wanting to let go, to be honest I don't want to neither. I've missed my mom so fucking much. I pull back a little bit and smile at her.

"You look good ma." I say twirling her around laughing at her.

"So do you honey, how was it?" She asked shutting the door and pulling me into the kitchen to sit down.

"Scary, I don't see how dad did it." I say sighing when she pours me a glass of water, even though I just had some. I chug the down water quickly, fuck I'm so thirsty.

"Thirsty?" She giggles drinking some herself.

"Very." I nod laughing at her.

"Your father should be on his way home, he's at work right now." She says.

"At least he retired mom, I'm glad he did." I say to her, my dad was in the army for a while.

"I know, so what ever happened to that CeCe girl?" She asked sitting in a stool next to me.

"She left mom, the cops are probably still looking for her, CeCe's smart not to come back to Florida." I tell her honestly, because if I was CeCe I wouldn't. She's smart as hell, and she's probably watching me right now as we speak. She stalked us for a very long time, and till this day it still scares me because she could just go back to her old ways. My mom doesn't even know what CeCe could do to her.

"Go ahead and settle in, I have to go to the store for dinner." She says putting the water away.

"Okay." I nod walking upstairs heading towards my old room. I turn the knob walking inside of it, and I look around. Damn, things are still the same. I put my bag down on the bed and walk over to my dresser. I pick up the picture that my friends and I took when we were in the 7th grade. Fuck! Time flies by fast as hell. Then there's another picture from 5 years ago the next day after the CeCe incident. I place the pictures down and sigh.

"Em?" I jump when I see my mom standing there with her purse in her hands.

"Sorry." I say, I still have Military reflexes if you know what I mean.

"Wanna come with me to the store?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I nod grabbing my wallet and heading out with her. We get into the car and drive to the store. When we get to the store we head inside, they had to rebuild this bitch because it's bigger.

"So uh roast?" She asked.

"Yeah, sounds so good." I lick my lips, my mom's roast is the shit. We head over to the meat area and pick out the roast. We then head over to the produce area and pick out the vegetables to go in it. As we're shopping I see somebody who looks a lot like Aria. I told my mom that I will be right back. I continue to follow the petite woman down the aisles. If Aria is back where are the rest of the girls? I see the girl stop she turns around and it's not Aria. I sigh in relief, I thought it was her. To be honest, I've always had a super huge crush on Aria. She's so beautiful. I hear a voice behind me.

"Emily?" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Hanna." I say looking at the blonde.

End of this chapter. I ship Emily with any girl on PLL, so I decided to do her and Aria this time. I will do some with her and Hanna, Alison, Maya & Spencer. Hope you guys will like this story. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily's POV

"Hanna?" I look at her in shock, Hanna's hair grew back from when she first had it, but it's longer.

"Hey, how are you?" She hugs me, I hear her sniffing. I know she's crying, I just wrap my arms around her.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked pulling away wiping her tears.

"I'm good, I'm getting married." She shows me her ring.

"Holy shit Han." I look down at the ring.

"So, how's mama Fields?" She asked me.

"Good, actually I'm here with her, she's cooking pot roast for dinner." I say licking my lips.

"Send me a plate over." She laughs, but her phone rings.

"You gotta go?" I asked wanting to talk some more.

"Yeah, I'll call Aria and Spencer. Coffee date?" She says putting her phone away.

"Sure." I nod.

"Bye Em." Hanna kisses my cheek and leaves. I go back to my mom to help her finish shopping. When we're done, we head back home to start on dinner. I walk back up to my room to relax. After what happened with CeCe, we all went our separate ways, I haven't heard from any of the girls since we all left. I get up to take a quick shower, after I take a shower I get dressed in my basketball shorts and a camouflage tank top. I go to sit down at my desk, I open it and start to search for a job and an apartment. I'm not living with my parents forever. I find this place that's like 7 blocks from here, rent is like $725 for a 3 bedroom. I could get that, letting one of those rooms be my office, and the other for a guest. I write down the number and save it. I'll give them a call later. I hear knock on my door, I see my pops standing there with a smile on his face. Dad ages just a little bit, his hair is turning grey.

"Hey Pop." I greet standing up wincing, I got a few scars on my body that needs to be stitched up.

"Hey Emmy." He walks over to me and hugs me.

"How's work going?" I asked sitting back down.

"It's fine, you need medical attention." He says leaning against my door frame.

"I know, I just need the time." I tell him softly.

"Okay, how was it?" He comes over and sits on my bed.

"Scary. Five years Pop, I was gone. I didn't think I was going to go into the army, but I did." I tell him.

"I know baby, but it'll get easier." He stand up heading towards the door.

"I miss the girls." I say truthfully."

I know." He sends me a wink and leaves. I just sigh and start putting in resumes for jobs nearby.

….

Aria's POV

Wow, I didn't think I would be home so soon. I thought it was going to be longer than what I expected it to be. Everything is going good with my writing and I'm happy that I'm doing something that I really love doing. Even after everything happening here in Fort Lauderdale I finally got the chance to call Mona. She's still with my brother and she makes him happy, I'm not going to knock her down for that. I had dinner with Mona one day told her that I forgave her for what she did to us. I wanted to be the bigger person and apologize to her for being such a bitch to her, when she was having a hard time. The only reason Mona really did those things is because she was hurt. I open the door to my parents' house and walk in. I see my parents, Mike & Mona sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked hanging up my purse on the rack.

"Mike wanted to share some news." My mom said.

"Okay, what's up Mike?" I asked sitting down.

"Well, Mona and I are getting married." Mike smiles looking down at Mona.

"Oh my god!" I shriek in happiness. My little brother is getting married.

"Mike, that's amazing." My mom cries hugging him.

"Congratulations Mike and Mona." My dad says smiling n at the both of them.

"When's the wedding?" I asked them.

"Well, in 2 months, Aria I was wondering if you could call the girls and ask them to be my bridesmaids." Mona says.

"I haven't spoken to the girls in 5 years Mona." I say truthfully.

"Oh. Sorry." She chuckles sadly.

"I'll call them anyway, I know Hanna is going to have a field day knowing you're about to get married." I chuckle.

"Thanks Aria." She winks at me.

"Sure thing." I nod.

"Mike, how you and I go out get food for dinner tonight." My dad grab his keys.

"Sure." Mike kisses Mona and leaves with dad.

"How are you liking things now that Charlotte is away?" I asked.

"Amazing, I just hope nothing will ruin our wedding. I really love Mike." Mona's eyes starts to fill up with tears.

"Hey, just make sure you keep Mike happy, Lord know you both deserve it." I stand up to head to my room.

"Thanks Aria." She says nicely.

"You're welcome." I walk upstairs to my old room and open the door. Nothing has really changed since I left. I've always be worried about the other girls, I hope they're all okay. I know it's been hard, but I would love to see them again. I slip on some comfortable clothes and heading over Emily's house. I pull up and get out of my car, I ring the doorbell and Mrs. Fields opens it.

"Aria, hi." She greets me with a hug.

"Hi, is Emily here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's out back fixing the garage." She says letting me in.

"Thank you." I nod heading out back, I stop when I see Emily with her wife beater on. Oh my god, her arms. She has a lot of tattoos, very sexy looking tattoos.

….

Emily's POV

I'm in the backyard rebuilding my mom's garage. She told me they had a bad storm here last week and she couldn't find anyone to fix it up for her. My dad was away last week, so he couldn't do it for her. This place is a fucking mess, I grab two trash bags and pick up all of the trash in it first. I stumble across something, I bend down and I pick up an old box. I open it and I see its pictures of me and Aria. There were pictures from when we were in Kindergarten together. I set the box aside, and I grab my tools and began to fix up the garage. I turn to look at the door and I see Aria standing there. What is she doing here?

"Aria, what are you doing here?" I asked walking out of the garage.

"Oh, I wanted to come and say hi." She walks up to me.

"Hey." I put my tools down.

"So, uh what happened here?" She asked looking at the damaged garage.

"A storm my mom said they had. I'm rebuilding it for her." I pick up the broom and start to sweep.

"How was Malibu?" Aria asked sitting down in a chair. Do I lie to her? What do I tell her?

"It was uh fine, but College wasn't right for me. I went somewhere else." I say putting the trash into the trashcan.

"Where'd you go?" She asked.

"I'd rather tell all of you together. I ran into Hanna today." I say going over to sit down beside her.

"Have you heard from Spencer or Ali?" She asked looking at me.

"No, I did get a letter about Charlotte." I say to her.

"Me too." She lays her head on my shoulder.

"What do we do?" I asked wrapping my arm around her.

"We talk to the girls and see. I wouldn't know what to say." She holds my hand, and that spark feels so good.

"Yeah, let's go eat some peach cobbler." I say standing up.

"Oh, I haven't had none in a while." She says smiling.

"My mom just made it. C'mon." I help Aria stand up.

Aria and Emily doesn't see a person standing in all black hoodie watching their every move.

…

End of this chapter. Next Chapter the girls will reunite, and Emily's confession will cause drama. The girls will meet up with Alison about the court date for Charlotte. Melissa decides to throw a welcome home party for the girls, but things turn upside down when Sara Harvey arrives. Also, someone will return from the girl's past and it will not be pretty. So, let me know what you guys want for this story. Any flashbacks if so of what and who? Till next time.


End file.
